Going Back In Time
by erikab978
Summary: Ned is a nerd who enjoys video gaming. His friend Mike on the other hand is the complete opposite as he is a basketball player who is popular. Mike's goal is to make Ned "cool" and he does just that. With Mike's goal being achieved also comes with some issues. They end up in a sticky situation together they cannot get out of.


Living as a 17 year old your whole life must be nice. Mike is a popular basketball star and his friend Ned is the complete opposite.

"Hey Ned there's a party this weekend would you want to go?" Mike asks with a smile.

Mike is very social and likes to go out and meet new people.

"Bro you know I don't like to go out I prefer to stay home and play videogames." Ned says rolling his eyes.

Ned is more of a gamer and is very antisocial and does not care to meet new people.

"Don't you want to meet new people? This party is invite only and they said I could bring you, all the cheerleaders and basketball players will be there." Mike says with a smile.

This is not Ned's type of setting with the popular kids.

Ned yells, "Bro if my parents find out i'll be in so much trouble, you don't even understand."

Ned is a good kid and his parents think he is so innocent.

"Stop being a loser and come out. Like I said it's invite only and all the basketball players and hot cheerleaders will be there. Bro c'mon you'll have so much fun!" Mike says jumping up and down.

Mike really wants Ned to come out and meet new people.

Ned says with attitude, "FINE I will go damn just chill out!"

Mike says excitedly, "This will be so fun bro we need to go to Von Maur and pick out some new fits."

Mike is so excited to finally bring Ned out with him.

"Seriously? Can't I just wear my gamer shirt to the party?" Ned asks.

Ned is a big gamer nerd and does not know the appropriate clothing to wear to a party.

"You have to be joking right? You do realize this party is a big deal and people will make fun of you for wearing some dumb gamer shirt." Mike says.

"Calm down I was just wondering." Ned says with anger.

"Alright tomorrow after school we'll go to Von Maur and find some new fits for the party." Mike explains.

The bell rings and the school day is now over. Mike runs up to Ned at his locker.

"You ready to go?" Mike asks.

"Yeah I guess." Ned says.

"Alright get in my car and we'll head over there." Mike explains.

The music is so loud in the car that everyone is staring and Ned does not like it.

"TURN THIS SHIT DOWN!" Ned yells.

"Damn chill out this rap is the good music sorry you listen to weird ass music." Mike says.

Mike does not care what anyone thinks of him since everyone loves him as Ned is the complete arrive at Von Maur.

"Let's head on in." Mike says.

A lady greets them in the junior boy's section with a big smile.

"Hello, my name is Sandy how may I help you today?"

"We're just looking around." Mike explains.

"Well let me know if there is anything I can help you with." Sandy explains.

"We will, thank you!" Ned says.

"Wow this store is so nice." Ned says.

Ned has never been to a nice store.

"Yeah I know that's why we came here." Explains Mike.

"Look at this Polo button down." Mike says.

"I like that." Ned says.

"I think I am going to get it." Mike says.

"Do you like this blue and pink striped shirt?" Asks Ned

"What the hell? You have to joking bro." Mike says.

"Oh I actually liked it." Says Ned.

"Here I found you a cool shirt it's Southern Tide." Explains Mike.

"Fine i'll get that, I like it." Says Ned

The boys check out and leave Von Maur with their shirts. It is the day of the party.

Mike texts Ned, "Today's the day bro let's get lit."

Ned replies, "Yeah whatever bro, can't wait."

It is 9:00 and the party is beginning. Ned arrives at Mike's house to get ready to go to the party. They catch an uber and get on their way.

As they pull up they hear, "MIKE'S HERE EVERYONE!"

Mike and Ned get out of the car and everyone runs up to Mike.

A girl yells, "THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED."

The music is so loud that the whole neighborhood can probably hear boys walk in and all they see is a bunch of beer and a lot of people.

Mike says to Ned, "Bro take one it's free."

Ned explains, "Bro I have never had a beer."

Ned has never had a sip of alcohol in his entire life.

"Stop being weird, everyone is going to still think you're a nerd." Explains Mike.

Ned finally takes the beer and opens it.

Seconds later a pretty cheerleader walks up to him.

"Well hi there, you look very nice tonight." Says Marissa.

Ned nervously replies, "Thank you, you look pretty nice yourself. I'm Ned by the way, I think i've seen you around school."

Ned has never talked to a girl before until this moment.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Marissa."

As the two continue to talk and get to know each other just seconds later Mike turns around. Ned is making out with Marissa. Mike is in shock and his jaw drops.

Mike thinks to himself, "Wow I really am changing Ned into a cool guy."

Just as Ned sees Mike staring in shock his face turns bright red. Mike then looks at this as a competition to see who can get with the most girls in one night. The next thing you know Mike is with three different girls. He is handing them drinks. Ned looks at him with disgust. Within five minutes of the girls chugging the drinks Mike gave them they are very drunk. Ned can't believe his eyes.

Mike looks at Ned and says, "The hell you looking at bro?"

Ned is triggered that Mike is acting in such a way. Ned is so mad that he does the same thing! Now four girls are on Ned and he is handing them drinks. The three girls are still on Mike. Ten minutes later the four girls are drunk and Ned is dancing with them. Ned and Mike continue to stare at each other with anger. Seconds later everyone is staring at them with the girls hanging onto each of them.

Another basketball player yells, "Damn shit is getting hot in here."

Mike does not like this and his anger keeps building up. His basketball friend Nick can see the anger on his face and pulls him aside.

He says, "I know you're drunk right now but you need to chill out."

Mike replies, "No I'm so heated right now Ned is trying to be like me."

Within seconds Mike runs over to Ned and punches him right in the face. The music turns off and everyone is now chanting, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Ned is in shock and starts yelling at Mike saying things like "Don't f****** touch me!"

"Come at me then bro." Replies Mike.

Mike gets in Ned's face again.

"Let's go outside and fight." Says Mike.

The whole party follows and they head outside. Mike and Ned are extremely drunk and are now fighting outside. Everyone is being very loud yelling and screaming. People are taking videos left and right and putting it on their Snapchat stories. Five minutes later the police show up.

They say, "We got a call concerning a fight someone saw on social media, what's going on?"

Marissa replies, "We were just outside and they started fighting I really don't know why."

The police then asked, "Where are the parents who own this house?"

No one answers.

"Well you are all underage so I could arrest you all but I am going to have to arrest the two gentlemen who thought it was a good idea to fight."

Ned and Mike then get put in handcuffs and put into the police car. Everyone is apologizing but it is too late now. Ned and Mike are on their way to spend the night in jail for fighting. Ten minutes later they have arrived at jail.

The police says, "I really hate to do this but you did break the law."

The both reply, "We understand and we are truly sorry."

They get put in a jail cell together.

"Well this sucks bro if it wasn't for you we would not be in this situation at all." Says Ned.

"Would you chill out? I'm really sorry I didn't know this would happen!" Explains Mike.

"I am mostly concerned for my basketball career more than anything right now." Mike says angrily.

"That's all you care about. I know I should have never came to this dumb ass party with you!" Screams Ned.

"I said I'm sorry I don't know what else to tell you." Explains Mike.

The two go to bed in their jail cell and wake up the next morning. They get breakfast and are free to go. They get out of jail and are happy to be out.

"Well that was so much fun!" Ned says sarcastically.

They order an uber and get on their way home. The next day at school everyone stares and gives them nasty looks. Ned and Mike except the looks and stares they get and move on with their lives. They still enjoy being 17 again with all they have been through together.


End file.
